


Good Morning

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Can be romantic love or intense brotherly love, Drabble and a Half, Dreams, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, Telepathy, The sun will shine on them again damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Until the two brothers can be reunited, Loki uses Thor’s dreams to send him messages of encouragement.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Доброе утро](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433146) by [WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Following Loki’s alleged death, Thor dreamt nightly of his voice. He didn’t know if the messages were actually from Loki, or if they were products of his own mind. Regardless, he held each one securely in his heart:

_Wait for me._

_I am making my way to you._

_You must be patient._

_We shall be together again._

_Don’t you dare give up._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

And then, one miraculous night:

_I’m here._

Thor strained to break free of the dream, needing to know if it was true.

“I’m here,” he heard Loki repeat, and this time his voice was solid and real and present.

Thor opened his eyes and his grin took over his entire face. He grabbed Loki and hugged him as tightly as he thought his little brother could withstand.

“I waited,” he whispered, shedding hot tears of relief onto Loki’s hair.


End file.
